Hardcore Heroes: Episode 43
Recap (Set during Malakai's boat trip last episode) The story starts in Bon' Theris. Van-Healsing has been putting out word, trying to find Wizard with Dimensionalist Spells. Van believes those who died in the Plane of Shadow are unable to reach Felumbra in the Prime Material Plane, and wants to help the lost souls. Van visits the Main Temple in Bon' Theris and seeks audience with Mother Greta, the Head Cleric there. They talk about the Plane of Shadow. Greta talks about how they live in the 3rd attempt of the Prime Material Plane. The first attempt was occupied by Dragons, who manged somehow to reach the 3rd. They arrange to try to cast a window in the Plane of Shadow on the next full moon in 8 days. The next day connive at the Main Temple. Also there is Sheriff Molly. Van lends Molly the Wind Shear scimitar in case something comes out of the portal. Van then creates a ward to make sure no creatures are able to escape outside, just in case. Van casts Rapport to share memories of Mother Ellyse. Then Greta casts Astral Window. They see a Gorgon-class of Demon. Van casts Detect Spirits and sees that within the Gorgon is dozens, maybe scores of spirits inside. Van asks for the window to be shut as the Gorgon moves towards it. Van needs a way to travel to the Shadow Plane in person to slay the Gorgon. An option is dragons, and they consider which dragons are nearby. Van finds out that the Malkis Assassins tried to assassinate people here in Drekis. 2 attempts were made against the Baroness. Using the Uplift scroll, Greta casts the spell on Van, causing him to temporarily be level 10, both taking mental strain from the spell. He sends out Toughtwave to Joris, Darf, Tyrus Bellows & Malakai of his current location and his need for help. The Timepool spell fails. Van returns home and sleeps for one and a half days. Van wakes up after a very long rest after uplift. He then starts working on some Magic Scroll while waiting for Malakai and the others to arrive. 2 Hold Person Scrolls, 2 Slow Poison Scrolls, 1 Nap Scroll. Van then researches the Van Healsing's Greater Tree spell. It is identical to the 3rd level Tree spell with some changes. The tree is immune to nonmagical weapons, the duration is in hours instead of turns, and the caster is able to assume the form of a large tree (like a great oak). The material components of this spell are the priest's holy symbol and a twig from a tree Van then searches for the greatest cleric of Felumbra, and finds out they are at the Great Pyramid of Heatstroke in Eridon. However there are 2 cleric of Felumbra in Wikkthronrarenta, the capital city of Drekis. A half elf couple who run the shrine for the past 60 years. Van leaves a message with Jeeves to give to Malakai then sets off to Wikkthronrarenta with a trade caravan. He arrives in Wikkthronrarenta on a Sunday. He heads to the Felumbra Shrine. He meets one of the Felumbra Clerics, Vallis, and casts Rapport to share knowledge with him of the realm of shadows and the dilemma at hand. The Vallis says that he worries if the Gorgon-Class Demon is slain the souls will be lost, and suggests that Van capture the beast instead. Also he asks if Van could capture any of the other class of demon as well to help with the task. Van returns to Bon' Theris to wait for Malakai. Experience No Experience Given Category:Hardcore Heroes Episodes